Yellow (Pokémon)
Summary Shortly after Red's disappearance after the end of the first arc in Pokémon Adventures, Yellow took the mantle of the protagonist in her own respective arc searching for Red. Powers And Abilities Tier: 9-C | At least 7-A normally. High 7-A when enhanced | At least 7-A normally. At least High 7-A when enhanced Name: Amarillo of Bosque Verde, Yellow (Title: The Healer) Origin: Pokémon Adventures: Yellow Arc Gender: Female Age: Introduced as a 9-year-old, as of the ORAS Arc she should be 17-18 Classification: Pokémon Trainer Powers And Abilities: Peak Human Strength and Speed, Healing, Limited Telekinesis, Mind Read, Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Via Pokéballs) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Street level | At least Mountain level+ normally (Her Pokémon were significantly weaker to all of Lance's Pokémon). Large Mountain level when enhanced (As of the Fifth chapter, she has shown the ability to temporarily enhance her Pokémon to high levels rivaling that of Red, later defeated Lance) | At least Mountain level+ normally (Stronger than before). At least Large Mountain level when enhanced (Sird can pretty casually take on Lorelei outright stated that if she and Orm were to fight Yellow at full power, they wouldn't stand any chance against her) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+, higher when enhanced | Relativistic+, higher when enhanced Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Mountain Class+ normally. Large Mountain Class when enhanced | At least Mountain Class+ normally. At least Large Mountain Class when enhanced Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | Class 100 normally. At least Class G when enhanced | Class 100 normally. At least Class G when enhanced Durability: Street level (Took attacks from Lance trained Pokémon although that is likely PIS) | At least Mountain level+ normally (Can endure hits from other Pokémon on her level). Large Mountain level when enhanced | At least Mountain level+ normally (More durable than before). At least Large Mountain level when enhanced Stamina High (Could endure training from Blue in order to get significantly stronger) | Very high for her team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers normally and enhanced on the Pokémon and Move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers normally and enhanced on the Pokémon and Move. Standard Equipment: Fishing Rod and Pokéballs Intelligence: Genius about Pokémon battling (Despite being the least battle ready trainer, she has shown several times the ability to outsmart battle hardened trainers, like Lance or Prof. Oak) Feats: * Outsmarting Professor Oak without hurting any Pokémon (In the Pokémon Adv. manga, Oak is capable of defeating a Blastoise through sheer strategy (Intelligence Feat) * Teaching Pika how to surf while running from the Elite Four (Intelligence Feat) * Traumatizing Lance through sheer power with an enhanced Pika (Power Feat) * More in her Respect Thread. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * MegaVolt: An exclusive move made by Yellow by enhancing Pika's Thunderbolt ten times over. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, can be overly emotional about her Pokémon, using her abilities could deplete her stamina and tries to avoid confronting her feelings. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. Key: By Herself | Pokémon Team (Yellow Arc) | Current Team Pokémon Team gB2zOQk.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Air Users Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Pokemon Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7